Skill Cape (e)
Skill Cape (e) are obtained through intense training. They can only be acquired when the player reaches 50,000,000 experience in a skill and provide an upgraded perk. In addition, all stats (including prayer bonus) will be increased by +1. Upgraded Perks * Attack: Free access to Cyclops -> Free access to Cyclops + Cyclops have a very rare chance of dropping the Avernic hilt when the Attack Cape (e) is worn. (1/5000 chance). * Strength: Unlimited teleports around Burthorpe (including GWD). * Defence: Acts as a permanent ring of recoil, as well as a ring of life. * Hitpoints: Regenerates lifepoints at x3 speed. Also you have a 10% chance of reviving with full lifepoints upon death (cannot be activated in PVP) and can only be activated once. * Ranged: Acts as an ava's accumulator and will also provide +5 ranged attack and +5 ranged strength. * Magic: Unlimited Spellbook swaps and you will have a 25% chance of not consuming runes upon casting a spell. * Prayer: Acts as you are carrying a holy wrench. In addition, will provide +3 extra prayer bonus. (+7 in total). * Runecrafting: Acts as all tiaras. You will receive an extra random rune of the same quantity upon normal altars. * Construction: Unlimited daily teleports to POH. In addition, you will not have to pay servants when this is worn. * Agility: Acts as a graceful cape, including weight reduction and set bonus. Provides -5kg extra weight reduction. Will provide 3 free teleports to popular courses a day. * Herblore: Nardah herbalist will create unfinished potions for you, for 200gp each. (Same as desert hard reward). Also gives a pestle and mortar. You can also search your herblore cape (e) once a day to receive 8 random grimy herbs. * Thieving: 20% better chance of succeeding when pickpocketing, 25% chance of receiving double loot. * Crafting: Unlimited teleports to the Crafting guild. You will also be able to uncut gems with a 70% chance. Failure to uncut will result in the gem being crushed. * Fletching: Can be searched for a mithril grapple and bronze crossbow. In addition, you will have unlimited teleports to Catherby. * Slayer: Slim chance of being able to persuade your slayer master of assigning the same task. Also, you may cancel your task, free of charge, 5 times a day. * Hunter: 5 daily teleports to all chinchompas. In addition, you cannot be detected whilst hunting in the wilderness. * Mining: 10% chance of receiving an extra ore whilst mining. You will also receives triple experience when this occurs. * Smithing: Acts as goldsmith gauntlets. You can also superheat ore in your inventory, free of charge, 100 times a day. * Fishing: Unlimited teleports to the fishing guild and you have a 10% chance of catching two fish at a time. * Cooking: Impossible to burn any food. Also you will recover lifepoints when cooking food and restore 150% when consuming food or drinks. * Firemaking: Acts as a light source. You will also be immune from the Wintertodt. * Woodcutting: Increased chance of receiving bird's nests. Increased speed of cutting logs. * Farming: Patches can never be diseased. Rate of growth is decreased by 5%.